Vincent Nightray
Vincent Nightray is a minor antagonist in Pandora Hearts. ''He is the younger brother of Gilbert Nightray and the contractor of the Chains Dormouse and Demios and a minor villain in ''Pandora Hearts. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama as older and Fuyuka Ōura as younger. Personality Vincent is both calculating and cold in personality. Once he has set his mind to an action, it seems he will stop at nothing to achieve his aims. For example, his obsession over Gilbert's happiness has led to him desiring to give his brother a world without him, as he blames himself for their mother abandoning them both and his involvement in the Tragedy of Sablier which he believes has lead to Gil's current unhappiness. It appears that he lacks empathy towards other human beings, and only experiences guilt when Gilbert is involved. The only incident where we see him display regret outside of this is over his adopted brother, Elliot, whom he states was his favorite. This detachment continues to Vincent's love life. He admits himself that he has 'shared the beds' of several high-class women and felt nothing but hatred, pity and disgust for all of them and their trusting natures. He goes further to say that he dislikes women, making him somewhat of a misogynist. It's likely that his mother caused an inability to trust women at all. His current victim is Ada Vessalius , who is the only example of someone able to unnerve and surprise him; and while he is irritated by her naïve tendencies, he continues to spend time with her. He has sadistic tendencies, which include a predisposition towards torture . There is a strong possibility he has some form of obsessive compulsive disorder, displayed frequently in his destruction of stuffed animals, bedding and curtains with a pair of silver and gold scissors, or any pair just lying around. Each of these disorders are likely due to post-traumatic stress, induced by his experiences one-hundred years prior to the story's time line, where he was exposed to countless deaths and scenes of gore at an extemely young age. Throughout the manga he shows strong ideals of loyalty towards family, displaying extreme disgust over Duke Nightray's use of his wife and children as bait and as experiments for his own personal gain. As a child he was deeply scarred by the discrimination against his red eye. He only became comfortable about it after Jack Vessalius cut his fringe and claimed to love it. This was not before Alice incurred his hatred for it in a comment about its meaning. He displayed extreme hatred of Alice after his brother attacked her for bringing it up so harshly; after which she went and sobbed to Jack, who had only wanted to bring her company. He decided that she was his enemy, both for causing Gilbert to become violent and for making Jack feel even worse. He also became the buttler of Leo and later discovers the truth behind the CHildern of Omen and later after Break saved him he grew out of his self lothing. Powers and Abilities *'Sleep:' Using Dormouse, he can put his opponent to sleep, but because he hasn't mastered his chain yet he has trouble controlling it. Because of this, Vincent often falls asleep himself, which is shown when he is found asleep in one of the Pandora corridors and later, during an important conversation with the Baskervilles. *'Decapitation': Using Demios, Vincent can decapitate anything. *'Torture' - Vincent is shown to be a skilled torturer. *'Chess '- Vincent is shown to be good at chess. *'Markmanship' - Vincent is good in using guns. One day when Gilbert was practicing his with his gun, Vincent followed him and asked him if he can use his gun. Afterwards, Vincent practiced for only two more months before surpassing Gilbert, who had been training for a year during that time. Chain *'Dormouse' is Vincent's chain. It resembles the sleeping mouse, known as the dormouse, of Alice in Wonderland, but is much bigger. Dormouse has a toy-like tuner on its back and has stitch-closed eyes. It is always seen asleep and also makes its contractor, Vincent, sleepy. *'Demios' is Vincent's Illegal Chain, and is also known as the Queen of Hearts and Head Hunter. Demios is a large, female, skeletal, goat-like chain. Demios has two thick antlers and a tattered cape, which cast a shadow to give it a female appearence, hence the nickname "Queen of Hearts". Gallery Vincent_Markmanship.PNG Demented_Vincent.jpg|''LET THEM BURN!'' Vincent-pandora-hearts-vincent-32002805-300-466.png 248751_158669.jpg 106637309.jpg Vincent_y_...jpg Trivia *According to Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence, Vincent is a Virgo, though he is born on the day of the Virgo/Libra cusp. *Vincent feels that he can easily manipulate women, and frequently dates girls (such as Ada), but only does so if he feels it will benefit Gilbert. *Break often refers Vincent as 'Sewer Rat'. *Apparently, as shown in an omake, he hates carrots. The Retrace 42.5 omake also implies that he hates cats, like his brother. *Since Vincent was first adopted by the Baskerville Dukedom, he is a Baskerville, however none of the Baskervilles are actually related, except Oswald and Lacie, and Vincent and Gilbert. *He is so far the only character besides Glen to have two chains at the same time. Break doesn't count because he lost Albus. *Vincent combines perfectly with Tomoo, both killed the pet in front of the heroes, mentally and physically abused the protagonist and even turned the hero into a villain. In other words they destroyed the innocence of the protagonist. Both committed the same crime and both received many visions of hatred of all viewers, the only difference between them is that Vicent still killed the protagonist. Category:Power Hungry Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Adulterers Category:Tyrants Category:Siblings Category:Mongers Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Nihilists Category:Aristocrats Category:Monster Master Category:Criminals Category:Kids Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dissociative Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Successful Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Posthumous Category:Nemesis Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Hero's Lover Category:Related to Hero